


Letter to the people I love

by Ocicat13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocicat13/pseuds/Ocicat13
Summary: Une lettre que steve aurait pu écrire pendant la guerre aux personnes laissées derrière.Une lettre sur son ressenti  vis à vis de la mort
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Letter to the people I love

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma toute première histoire, en fonction des réactions, je pourrais écrire la réaction de différents personnages en rapport avec cette lettre

"Ça fait quelque temps maintenant que je pense à la mort. Comment ne pas me diras-tu ? Avec tout ce que je vois ici, ce serait même bizarre que je n'y pense pas. Quand on voit la mort tous les jours sur le champ de bataille, c'est difficile de ne pas penser au moment où elle viendra pour nous.  
Pour l'instant, je défie la mort et je dois dire que je suis devenu assez doué à ce jeu de cache-cache.  
Mais bon, peut-être est-ce un peu logique, j'évite la mort depuis que je suis né après tout. Ma naissance était un mois trop tôt, j'ai eu plus de pneumonies que je ne peux en compter et cet asthme qui me faisait suffoquer... Ça et le fait de vivre dans un quartier pauvre, d'avoir à peine assez à manger et d'être trop malade pour avoir un travail décent. Ne parlons même pas de l'orphelinat.  
Dingue, cela me fait demander comment je suis encore en vie tout compte fait ?  
Enfin, tu me diras que tout ça, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était que je ne pouvais pas me taire, chaque situation qui me mettait en rage, je parlais, et je finissais irrévocablement dans une allée sombre avec au moins le nez en sang. Tu vas me dire que je n'ai toujours pas appris à me taire, mais bon, au moins maintenant, les gens y repensent a deux fois avant de m'attaquer.  
Tout ça pour dire, que j'ai survécu à la grande dépression. Alors peut être que c'est la guerre qui m'aura. Qui sait ? Personne ne sait.  
Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore mort. A chaque fois que je pars en mission, je regarde la mort dans les yeux et je lui dis "pas aujourd'hui". Je sais également que je suis chanceux. Chanceux de connaître les hommes avec qui je sers, chanceux de me battre pour ce qui est juste.  
Malgré tout, je sais qu'un jour ma chance tournera et que la mort me réclamera, comme elle a déjà réclamé tant d'autres avant moi. A Ses yeux, rien ne me différencie des autres soldats.  
Pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à haïr ce jour. Bien sûr, j'ai peur. Je crois que si je n'avais pas de crainte vous me diriez que je suis un imbécile (et vous le dites déjà assez comme ça). Bien sur, j'espère aussi que ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible. Mais sache que si je meurs demain, là sur le champ de bataille, je n'aurai pas de regrets parce que j'aurai aimé. J'aurai aimé ces hommes qui sont devenus ma famille, celui qui est réellement devenu mon frère malgré ce que dit notre sang, et enfin ELLE, ma partenaire.  
Il y a aussi eu toutes les rencontres que j ai fais ces dernières années, ces petits instants fugaces autour d'un feu de camp où on se rend compte en dépit de tout que l'on est heureux.  
Alors, peut être que je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, mais sachez que vous êtes mon chez-moi et que ça, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
Donc, si un jour, "je ne peux plus faire ça toute la journée", je sais que l'un de vous le fera.  
L'important c'est que l'on oublie pas ces moments passés ensemble, ces moments heureux et surtout, ce pourquoi on se bat; la liberté n'a pas de prix.

Avec tout mon amour,  
Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture 😘


End file.
